SCHICKSAL
by Hyrrokkin
Summary: [Chap 3] Luhan terbangun dari koma dan mengejutkan keluarganya dengan kefasihannya berbahasa korea. Gilanya lagi, ia mengklaim dirinya kekasih dari pria yang baru saja ditemuinya di kantin rumah sakit. HunHan, GS!
1. Chapter 1

A fiction by _Hyrrokkin_ ,

.

 **"** **SCHICKSAL"**

.

HunHan

.

The story is pure mine. The characters are belongs to their own families.

 _._

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Di sudut ruangan, sesosok gadis mungil terbaring dengan tenangnya di atas tempat tidur. Matanya terpejam. Kedamaian terpancar dari sosok mungil itu.

Di beberapa tubuhnya, terpasang beberapa alat bantu medis. Irama teratur dari monitor _defibrillator_ menandakan bahwa masih ada kehidupan di tubuh gadis pucat itu.

Memeras kain, wanita yang sedaritadi senantiasa di sisi gadis itu mengusapkannya pada kulit pucat nan dingin sang gadis. Tatapannya sendu, tersirat keputus-asaan. Sesekali wanita itu menyeka kristal bening yang keluar dari matanya.

"Sayang, tidak kah kau lelah memejamkan matamu terus, hm?" lirih wanita itu. Sebelah tangannya digunakan untuk mengusap pucuk kepala sang anak.

Tak ada respon.

Lu Han; Gadis yang terbaring tak berdaya dengan damainya hampir setahun ini. Gadis yang membuat keluarganya kalut setelah menerima kabar bahwa dirinya terkena imbas kecelakaan beruntun. Dan gadis yang sukses membuat keluarganya bak dihantam baja setelah mendengar pernyataan dokter.

Bohong jika seorang ibu masih bisa tegar setelah sang dokter dengan tenangnya berucap bahwa kesempatan hidup sang anak kurang dari 50%. Bahkan sang dokter menyarankan agar melepas seluruh alat yang terpasang karena sudah tak ada pengaruhnya lagi.

Tubuh sang ibu merosot dengan masih menggenggam tangan sang anak.

"Tidak bisakah aku menggantikan posisi dia, Tuhan?" lirihnya bertanya putus asa entah pada siapa.

Jemari Luhan bergerak seakan memberi respon. Seketika sang ibu bangkit, berharap cemas sang anak segera membuka kelopak matanya. Namun nihil. Itu hanyalah sebuah gerakan belaka, yang biasa terjadi pada pasien yang sedang koma.

* * *

 **SCHICKSAL**

* * *

Di lain ruangan, beberapa orang tampak mengerubungi tempat tidur yang ada di ruangan itu. Semua orang menampilkan wajah bahagia. Namun, kebisikan dan kebahagiaan itu lenyap seketika saat sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari bibir pria yang terduduk di kasur.

"Kalian siapa?"

Bak tertusuk seribu jarum, pria paruh baya itu melirik pada dokter yang baru saja menghela napas. Sedetik kemudian keduanya keluar, menyisakan raut khawatir di wajah yang lainnya.

"Hantaman keras pada bagian kepalanya menyebabkan memorinya hilang. Saya tidak bisa memastikan apakah ini bersifat _permanen_ atau sementara," jelasnya. Pria paruh baya yang menjadi lawan bicaranya itu tampak memijat pelipisnya.

"Jika dia mengeluh pusing, alahkah baiknya jangan Anda tanyakan mengenai ingatannya. Biarkan ingatannya kembali secara alami" lanjutnya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas infonya, dokter"

Keduanya berjabat tangan sebelum si pria paruh baya memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruangan.

* * *

 **SCHICKSAL**

* * *

Sepasang mata bergerak gelisah dibalik kelopak mata yang terpejam. Ia merasakan kekakuan teramat sangat ditubuhnya. Dengan perlahan, ia mengangkat kelopak matanya. Mengerjapkan berkali-kali guna membiasakan cahaya yang masuk.

"Eom…ma" panggilnya pada sosok yang tertidur di pinggir kasur.

"Eom…ma" sekali lagi ia memanggil, tangannya yang tergenggam berusaha digerakkan.

Nyonya Qian terperanjat tatkala menatap sosok lemah yang dirindukannya tersenyum tipis. Sosok gadis yang beberapa waktu lalu divonis bahwa kesempatan hidupnya kecil.

"S-sayang? Kau bangun!" ucapnya bahagia. Tanpa pikir panjang Qian segera menekan tombol yang berada di atas kasur.

Segerombolan staff medis datang setelahnya. Beberapa dari mereka kagum. Mugkin inilah yang dinamakan kuasa Tuhan.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?" Tanya sang dokter menggunakan bahasa China. Luhan mengernyit bingung. Ia lantas menjawab dengan bahasa lain yang berarti 'Aku tidak mengerti' yang membuat para staff medis kelabakan tak mengerti.

"Maaf dokter, saya rasa ia mengatakan bahwa dia tidak mengerti ucapan Anda" ucap salah satu perawat sopan.

"A-apa? M-mana mungkin rusa kecil ku tidak mengerti bahasa negerinya sendiri?" Tanya Qian shock. Matanya membulat dengan tangan yang sudah menutupi area mulutnya.

"Lepas beberapa alat yang tidak diperlukan, cek kondisinya, dan tanyakan beberapa pertanyaan untuknya" titah sang dokter kepala pada dokter yang lebih muda. "Dan Nyonya Qian –mari ikut ke ruangan saya" pinta sang dokter

.

.

"Dalam beberapa kasus yang pernah saya dengar, beberapa pasien koma memang ada yang memiliki kasus sama seperti Luhan. Ia bangun dan berbicara menggunakan bahasa lain. Bahkan ada yang bangun lalu menjadi penggila sex setelahnya" jelas sang dokter

Nyonya Qian menggidikkan bahunya ngeri. Oh, ia tentu tidak bisa membayangkan gadis rusa mungilnya menjadi penggila sex. Cukup dengan melupakan bahasa negeri kelahirannya saja sudah membuat wanita itu uring-uringan.

"Kami dari tim medis tidak tahu menahu kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi. Itulah kuasa Tuhan. Banyak yang bilang jika jiwa orang koma bisa berkeliaran seperti orang normal," lanjut sang dokter. Menghela napas, kemudian melanjutkan,

"Tapi yang pasti, orang yang koma masih bisa mendengar ucapan yang Anda bisikan untuknya. Mereka juga tak jarang meresponnya dengan menggerakkan jemari atau matanya walau terpejam,"

Nyonya Qian menghela napas, "Lalu apa yang harus saya lakukan? Saya bahkan tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengannya,"

"Anda bisa menyewa seorang penerjemah atau saya mengizinkan perawat tadi untuk membantu Anda sepenuhnya," jawab sang dokter bijak

Nyonya Qian bangkit, ia membungkuk serta mengucapkan terima kasih pada sang dokter sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

"Ah,halo Nyonya" sapa perawat itu sambil membungkuk. Qian merespon dengan tersenyum.

"Eum, begini Nyonya, jika diperbolehkan, saya ingin membawa Nona Luhan ke kantin. Sedaritadi ia mengeluh kelaparan dan memaksa ingin kesana," jelas perawat _ber-name tag_ Wei Fei dengan tertunduk, takut-takut dengan respon dari ibu sang pasien.

"Apa dokter sudah memperbolehkannya makan?" Tanya Qian ramah

"Ya Nyonya. Selama makanan itu lembut, dokter kepala memperbolehkannya," jawabnya. Ia mendongakan wajahnya dan balas tersenyum

"Baiklah, tapi jangan lama-lama. Gadis itu benar-benar nakal" ucap Qian disertai kekehan diakhir.

.

.

"Nona Lu Han!" teriak Wei Fei setelah mendapati sang pasien mencoba bangkit dari kursi roda.

"Kaki Nona belum cukup kuat untuk menopang tubuh Nona. Jadi, jangan sekali-kali mencoba berdiri!" perintah Wei Fei yang hanya direspon gerutuan Lu Han.

Wei Fei lalu memberikan _pudding_ vanilla pada si gadis rusa. Ia memakannya dengan lahap, sampai sebelum sesosok pria jangkung melintas di depannya.

"Sehun!" seru Luhan dengan mulut yang belepotan. Ia tersedak setelahnya.

Yang dipanggil tidak menoleh, justru wanita yang dibelakangnya lah yang mencari-cari.

"Di uhuk sini!" masih tersedak, ia kembali berseru. Tangan kanannya bahkan melambai-lambai di udara.

"Wei Fei eonni, antarkan aku ke sana" rengek Lu Han sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Sehun dan sang eomma.

Anak ini benar-benar seperti bukan habis koma.

"Anyeong Sehun!" sapanya girang sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya. Oh, lupakan soal pudding ditangannya yang sedaritadi sudah ia jatuhkan entah dimana.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Sehun datar ditambah dengan tatapan dinginnya yang menusuk.

"Kau lupa? Aku Lu Han! Kekasihmu. Ke-ka-sih-mu," ucap Luhan kesal. Ia bahkan sampai mengeja dan menekankan kata _kekasihmu_.

Kedua wanita yang berdiri disana _shock_. Terlebih ibu Sehun yang tak tahu-menahu tentang gadis mungil yang terduduk di kursi roda itu.

.

.

.

TBC / END

Masih mau lanjutkah? Atau stop saja sampai di sini?

Well, sebenernya ini ide muncul setelah nonton salah satu acara berbau agama di tv yang lagi bahas orang koma, walau agak menyinggung tentang kiamat sama kematian. Oke. Itu dua hal terakhir yang saya hindarin kalo nonton acara itu, _bcoz for me, it's a bit_.. serem/? Ya walaupun manusia pasti dihadapin sama keduanya nanti.

Oke, gamau kebanyakan cing cong/? Kritik dan saran kalian ditunggu~


	2. Chapter 2

Nyonya Ahn menghentikan dorongannya pada kursi roda ketika samar-samar mendengar seseorang memanggil putranya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan sekeliling dan matanya berakhir pada sosok gadis mungil yang melambaikan tangan ke udara.

Ia mengernyit manakala gadis itu mendekat. Jujur saja, ia tak tahu-menahu siapa gadis itu. Baik Sehun maupun anggota keluarga lainnya tak pernah memperkenalkan dia.

"Anyeong Sehun!" gadis itu melambaikan kedua tangannya sembari menyapa.

Nyonya Ahn was-was melihat respon sang anak. Ia tersenyum singkat pada Luhan dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang anak yang sudah menatap lekat gadis itu.

"Kau Siapa?" Tanya Sehun dengan tatapan dinginnya yang menusuk.

Nyonya Ahn dapat melihat perubahan air muka gadis itu. Ia menghela napas.

"Kau lupa? Aku Lu Han! Kekasihmu. Ke-ka-sih-mu," ucap Luhan kesal. Gadis itu bahkan sampai mengeja dan menekankan kata _kekasihmu_.

Kedua wanita yang berdiri disana _shock_. Terlebih Nyonya Ah yang tak tahu menahu tentang gadis mungil yang terduduk di kursi roda itu.

Nyonya Ahn menghela napasnya kembali. Ia menatap sang perawat seakan meminta izin membawa Luhan sebentar.

Wei Fei mengangguk. Sedetik kemudian kedua wanita itu sudah bertukar posisi. Nyonya Ahn memutuskan membawa Luhan ke area taman.

"Namamu Luhan 'kan?" tanyanya ramah. Ia menyejajarkan tubuhnya dihadapan Luhan. Mengusap lembut kedua tangan gadis itu.

Luhan mangangguk, "Ne, ahjumma"

"Sehun sangat beruntung mendapatkan kekasih semanis dirimu," goda Nyonya Ahn yang tak sadar membuat sang gadis merona. Ia mencubit pelan hidung Luhan.

"K-kamsahamnida ahjumma" jawabnya tersipu.

"Luhan, jika Sehun tidak bisa mengenalimu, apa kau masih mau bersamanya?" Nyonya Ahn menatap sendu sang gadis. Kedua tangannya menangkup pipi gadis itu sambil mengusapnya pelan.

"A-apa maksud ahjumma? Tentu saja aku akan tetap bersamanya! Aku akan membuatnya kembali mengingatku!" ia menjawabnya dengan penuh keyakinan. Pikiran gadis itu hanya mengaggap ucapan Nyonya Ahn sebagai bahan candaan.

"S-sehun amnesia," lirihnya pelan.

.

A fiction by _Hyrrokkin_ ,

.

" **SCHICKSAL"**

.

HunHan

.

The story is pure mine. The characters are belongs to their own families.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

"Antar aku ke kamar, eonni" pinta Luhan dengan pandangan kosong.

Wei Fei awalnya ingin bertanya ada apa, tapi melihat kacaunya Luhan, ia urungkan niatnya.

Setelah mengucapkan salam pada Nyonya Ahn, Wei Fei mendorong kursi roda Luhan. Menyisakan tatapan sendu Nyonya Ahn dan tatapan penasaran Sehun.

Luhan sendiri tidak tahu kenapa airmata bisa dengan mudah menetes ketika mendengar pernyataan itu. Ia bahkan jarang sekali menangis sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah bermanja-manja dan menganggap semua kesedihan sebagai bahan candaan semata.

Sampai di kamar, Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur. Meminta sang perawat pergi setelah membuka tirai serta jendelanya agar ia leluasa memandang langit gelap yang perlahan-lahan menumpahkan tetesan-tetesan air.

Bersamaan dengan derasnya hujan, airmata Luhan setetes demi setetes membasahi pipi gembulnya. Dinginnya udara yang menusuk kulit Luhan seakan menambah kepedihan yang dirasakannya.

Gadis itu menyembulkan kepalanya keluar. Membiarkan airmata serta air hujan bersatu padu dalam kepedihan hatinya. Membuat gadis itu semakin rapuh, seperti gelas kaca yang hancur berkeping-keping jika kita tidak hati-hati memegangnya.

"Luhan!" seorang gadis memekik histeris tatkala melihat sosok yang disayanginya bermandi hujan. Ia berlari dan bergegas menarik kedalam kepala gadis mungil itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" ia kembali memekik. Kedua tangannya menepuk pelan pipi gadis itu sebelum turun memegang pundaknya.

Menatap lemah, Luhan menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya pada sosok dihadapannya. Ia kembali menangis.

"B-baekki," lirihnya dan dengan tiba-tiba ia sudah mendaratkan tubuhnya di tubuh sosok itu, memeluknya erat dan memberitahu bahwa ia sedang lemah.

"Hei, hei, aku kesini untuk menjengukmu! Bukan untuk melihatmu menangis dan membasahi bajuku dengan airmata serta wajahmu yang kuyup!" Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Luhan dan menatap kesal sembari memprotes gadis itu.

"Huh, kau–" tunjuk Luhan di wajah Baekhyun. "Menyebalkan!" pekik Luhan kesal.

"Oke. Maafkan aku _Ludeer,_ " sesalnya sambil mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali.

Luhan menghela napas, "Ne, kumaafkan"

Jika kalian bingung kenapa mereka bisa bercakapan, jawabannya adalah Baekhyun sudah mengetahui perihal kondisi Luhan. Sang bibi yang menelponnya dan dengan jahatnya menyuruh Baekhyun mengambil penerbangan terdekat ke Beijing saat itu juga.

Baekhyun sendiri adalah campuran tiongkok dan korea, namun keluarganya memutuskan menetap di Korea walau sesekali mudik saat hari-hari perayaan tiba.

"Kau tahu betapa gilanya aku ketika _Imo-nim_ menelpon dan menyuruhku kemari? Ahh benar-benar, kau ini pembuat kalut orang-orang" curhat Baekhyun yang terkesan blak-blakan

"Oh iya," Baekhyun menatap wajah Luhan sembari memicingkan matanya. "Kenapa kau melakukan hal tadi?" tanyanya.

"Seseorang melupakanku" lirihnya. Baekhyun yang menasaran langsung mendudukkn dirinya di samping Luhan, "Siapa?"

"Kekasihku"

"Eh? Kekasihmu disini?"

Luhan mengangguk lemah dan menatap Baekhyun polos lalu menjawab, "Ia sama sepertiku; baru bangun dari koma. Tapi, dia amnesia"

Baekhyun mulai kebingungan. Terakhir gadis itu bilang kekasihnya dipindah tugaskan ke luar negeri, lalu kenapa bisa berakhir disini?

Baekhyun berdehem; berusaha menormalkan ekspresinya, lalu menjawab, "Nugu?"

"Oh Sehun"

 _Bang!_ Baekhyun tersedak ludahnya sendiri. _Bocah ini masih waras atau tidak sih?_ , Baekhyun membatin.

Sepengetahuan Baekhyun, Oh Sehun adalah salah satu mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang cukup populer saat ia baru memasuki bangku kuliah. Sosok pria yang dipuja-puja kalangan wanita, sosok idaman bagi para mahasiswi, dan musuh terberat bagi para mahasiswa di kampusnya.

T-tapi bagaimana bisa? Dia bahkan sama sekali bukan orang China.

* * *

 **SCHICKSAL**

* * *

Di sebuah ruangan, perundingan yang sangat sengit tengah berlangsung. Di satu sisi, seorang wanita memohon-mohon pada wanita lain di hadapannya agar diperbolehkan membawa anak gadisnya.

Wanita itu putus asa. Ia bahkan sudah berjanji agar memenuhi segala kebutuhan gadis itu termasuk perawatan serta beberapa terapi agar mendapatkan izin. Namun, wanita itu bersikeras menolak.

"Saya mohon Nyonya Qian," ucapnya memohon dengan tatapan sendu dan airmata yang masih mengalir.

"Anak saya masih membutuhkan perawatan Nyonya," tolaknya halus

"Saya akan menanggung segalanya sebagai bentuk pertanggung jawaban jika Anda memperbolehkan saya membawa gadis Anda ke Korea" ucapnya lagi

Nyonya Qian menghela napas, "Semua keputusan ada di tangan anak saya," jawabnya pasrah yang dengan demikian menyelesaikan perundingan pelik itu.

"Terima kasih Nyonya Qian"

* * *

 **SCHICKSAL**

* * *

Segerombolan orang masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Luhan. Raut wajahnya bermacam-macam: ada yang bahagia, takut, dan juga cemas.

"Lu, ada yang ingin ahjumma tanyakan," ucap Nyonya Ahn memecah kebingungan.

Luhan menautkan alisnya.

"Apakah kau mau jika –kau ikut ahjumma ke Seoul? Ahjumma ingin kau turut andil membantu kesembuhan Sehun," pintanya penuh harap dengan ukiran senyuman tipis terpantri di wajahnya.

"Apakah tidak apa untuk eomma?" Tanya Luhan. Ia menatap was-was ke arah sang ibu yang balik menatapnya sendu.

Baekhyun lantas membisikkan apa yang baru saja Luhan katakan. Nyonya Qian yang mengetahuinya hanya bisa tersenyum tipis dan membalas, "Gwaenchana," setidaknya itulah bahasa korea yang ia tahu.

"Tapi," Nyonya Qian melirik ke arah Tuan Oh. "Bisakah kalian juga membawa Baekhyun bersama? Hanya dia yang paling dekat dan mengerti anakku," jelas Nyonya Qian.

Tuan Oh dan Nyonya Ahn mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih. Tapi bisakah kalian membiarkan ia mendapat perawatan disini selama beberapa hari kedepan? Maksudku, ia baru sadar dan ya.. teman-temannya pasti juga ingin menjenguk rusa nakal itu yang hampir setahun berhibernasi," jelas Nyonya Qian diselingi candaan. Mereka semua tertawa, kecuali Luhan yang tentunya tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang diucapkan sang eomma.

"Menyebalkan sekali. Kalian pasti membicarakan aku" gerutu Luhan.

 **SCHICKSAL**

 _At Luhan's House_

Baekhyun mengerutu setelah sang bibi menyuruhnya pulang. Ya, pulang dan merapihkan baju Luhan yang akan dibawanya ke Seoul.

"Benar-benar tak punya belas kasihan, huh" umpatnya kesal

"Aku bahkan baru menginjakkan kaki di Beijing setengah hari lalu," lagi, ia mengumpat. Niatnya ingin menendang udara, justru tak disengaja ia membuat tumpukan box kecil berserakan di lantai.

"Eh? Apa ini," gumamnya penasaran.

Tangannya menarik sebuah tali dan tanpa sepengetahuannya, tali itu terhubung dengan isi box merah muda di pinggir kakinya.

"Woah, apa ini pacar jiejie?"

Baekhyun mengambil robekan foto itu. Ia memekik histeris. Pria itu memiliki sorotan mata yang tajam dan kharismanya yang benar-benar mampu memikat siapapun. Di foto itu, tampak si pria merangkul pundak Luhan, sedangkan Luhan seperti tengah mencium pipi pria itu.

"Benar-benar romantis," Baekhyun terkekeh. Sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah muram dengan kedua alisnya yang sudah mengeryit, "Eh, tunggu,"

"Dia bukan Oh Sehun!"

* * *

 **SCHICKSAL**

* * *

Hari demi hari terus berlalu. Beberapa sanak saudara maupun teman-teman dekat Luhan bergiliran menjenguk gadis rusa itu.

Mereka hanya sekedar menjeguk, sesekali menanyakan keadaan Luhan tanpa sedikitpun menyinggung perihal masa lalunya.

Sebagian dari mereka memandang sedih gadis itu. Bagaimana tidak? Gadis itu benar-benar kacau. Mungkin tepatnya kacau setelah mendengar pernyataan Nyonya Ahn. Kantung matanya benar-benar kentara. Wajahnya pucat pasi tak berekspresi. Terkadang, ketika ditanya malah menangis, membuat yang menjenguk merasa bersalah; takut-takut ada omongan yang menyinggung.

"Wei Fei eonni," panggilnya

"Nona Luhan mau apa?"

"Sehun. Antar aku ke ruangnya," pinta Luhan. Lihatlah, gadis itu tengah merajuk sambil menunjukkan wajah menuntut serta tatapan mata memelas andalannya.

"Dia akan berteriak zombie jika aku mengantarmu kesana," canda Wei Fei yang dibalas tatapan sengit Luhan.

"Ara-ara. Cuci muka dan sikat gigimu dulu! Baru aku mengantarkanmu pada sang pangeran," titah Wei Fei yang disambut wajah sumringah gadis itu.

"Gomawo eonni!"

.

.

Di lain ruangan, seorang pria tampak tengah tiduran di paha seorang wanita. Sesekali pria itu melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang sang wanita.

Keduanya terkekeh.

"Eomma,"

"hm?"

"Luhan –siapa dia?" Tanya pria itu hati-hati.

"Kekasihmu," jawab sang ibu. Melihat wajah bingung sang anak, ia lantas melanjutkan, "Jujur saja, eomma sama sekali tak tahu dia. Salah siapa kau tidak pernah membawanya ke rumah," canda sang ibu. Belaian lembut pada surai Sehun telah berganti menjadi sebuah jitakan.

Sehun meringis sambil mengusap-usap rambutnya.

"Eomma, bisakah –kau menceritakan bagaimana aku dahulu?" pinta Sehun. Sang eomma sontak terkejut dan was-was. Sang suami sudah memperingatkannya untuk tidak membeberkan kisah-kisah anaknya yang bisa memicu reaksi pada kepala sang anak.

Sehun menangkap kegelisahan sang ibu. Ia perlahan bangun dan menangkup pipi tirus sang ibu seraya berucap, "Aku yang memintanya eomma. Aku akan menanggung resikonya agar eomma tak kena marah appa,"

Nyonya Ahn menghela napasnya, "Baiklah,"

Kemudian yang terjadi setelahnya hanya keheningan serta sikap-sikap manja sang anak. Sesekali mereka berdua tertawa atau bahkan saling melontarkan ejekan.

* * *

 **SCHICKSAL**

* * *

Di sebuah rumah, seseorang tengah bermalas-malasan di sofa sambil menonton tv dengan banyak snack berada di dekapannya.

Sesekali ia memekik, menggerutu, dan tertawa bak orang gila sampai sebelum seseorang mengusik keasikannya.

"Hey, kau sudah dengar Oh Sehun sudah sadar?" temannya datang dengan membawa dua kaleng cola yang telah dibukanya.

"Aku dengar dia akan kembali ke Seoul besok. Kau tidak berniat menjemputnya?" lanjut temannya.

"Sial. Kenapa kau baru memberitahuku sekarang bodoh!" umpatnya kesal.

Menengguk colanya hingga habis, sang teman lantas tersenyum remeh ke arah orang yang terduduk di sofa, "Aku pikir kau sudah mengetahuinya. Kau 'kan kekasihnya," ia kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya.

* * *

 **SCHICKSAL**

* * *

Luhan datang ke kamar Sehun sore hari. Ia terlalu sibuk memilih pakaian hanya untuk sekedar menjenguk. Benar-benar anak ini seperti tengah kasmaran-_-

Luhan menggeser pintu ruangan, menampilkan sesosok pria yang tengah bersender di kepala tempat tidur dengan mulut yang penuh. Disampingnya ada sang ibu dengan piring berisikan makanan di tangannya.

"Huh, kau umur berapa sih? Makan saja masih disuapi," ejek Luhan

"Itu karena tidak ada kau disini," godanya yang tak sadar membuat si gadis bersemu. Oh ayolah, baru beberapa hari tidak bertemu pria ini, kenapa sikapnya benar-benar sudah berubah?

"Kalau tahu kau kemari, aku tidak akan meminta eomma menyuapiku. Melainkan aku akan menunggumu untuk menyuapiku," lanjutnya santai.

Sial. Sial. Sial. Luhan, tidak seharusnya kau melontarkan ejekan itu! Sekarang kau dibuat menyesal olehnya. Lihatlah betapa merahnya wajahmu yang melebihi lobster rebus.

. Oh Sehun benar-benar menjadi perayu ulung selepas bangun dari koma.

"Kemarilah," Sehun memberi gestur dengan tangannya yang menepuk-nepuk ruang kosong di tempat tidurnya. "Wae? Tidak mau?" Tanya Sehun karena Luhan masih diam membeku di tempatnya begitu juga dengan Wei Fei karena Luhan tak memintanya bergerak.

"Nunna, bawa Luhan kemari untukku" pinta Sehun yang membuat Wei Fei mengangguk dan terkekeh.

"Eomma, sekarang suapi Luhan juga, ne" Sehun memandang sang ibu hingga mendapat anggukan sebelum menatap pujaan hatinya (?)

"Besok kita kembali ke Seoul. Kita akan membuat kisah baru disana," ujar Sehun yang terkesan _cheesy_.

Sang ibu seketika tersedak air liurnya sendiri, sedangkan Wei Fei hanya bisa membekap mulutnya menahan tawa sambil membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" Tanya Sehun polos. Sang ibu berusaha menetralkan ekspresinya, lalu menjawab, "Tidak ada. Eomma hanya bangga anak eomma ternyata sudah dewasa," ia beralasan.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, mereka sudah berkumpul di bandara. Ibu Luhan dengan tak rela melepas kepergian anaknya walau ia sendiri berjanji akan sesering mungkin menjenguknya.

Wei Fei? Perawat itu sedaritadi terperangkap dalam dekapan Luhan. Bajunya bahkan sudah basah oleh airmata gadis itu. Ia meregek agar Wei Fei juga ikut ke Seoul namun apa daya, Wei Fei lebih memilih mengabdikan dirinya di negeri asalnya.

"Baekhyun, pastikan anak ini sehat selalu! Kabari bibi setiap hari!" titah Nyonya Qian

"Aish _Imo-nim_.. kenapa harus selalu aku sih," dengusnya sebal

Mereka yang berada di sana hanya bisa tertawa karenanya.

* * *

 **SCHICKSAL**

* * *

Di lain tempat, seseorang mendengus kesal karena lampu merah yang tak kunjung berubah serta kecelakaan di depannya yang memperparah kemacetan. Ia memukul stirnya berkali-kali.

"Yeoboseyo. Kapan penerbangan dari Beijing tiba?" Tanya orang itu tak sabaran

" _10 menit lagi,"_

"Baiklah. Ambil mobilku di kawasan Heukseok-dong! Aku akan naik subway" titahnya. orang itu lantas memutuskan panggilan sepihak.

* * *

 **SHICKSAL**

* * *

Pesawat sudah mendarat beberapa saat lalu. Sembari menunggu jemputan, mereka memilih menghabiskan waktu untuk makan bersama.

Sambil diselingi canda tawa, mereka seperti keluarga yang sangat bahagia. Oh, mungkin lebih tepatnya kalimat itu diperuntukkan bagi Luhan dan Sehun.

Lihatlah betapa mesranya mereka. Luhan tampak menyuapi Oh Sehun dan Sehun sendiri memilih menggoda Luhan. Menyisakan tatapan sebal gadis mungil lain yang duduk disana –Byun Baekhyun.

 _Terus saja lupakan aku jie,huh_

"Yak Baekki, kenapa wajahmu seperti itu eoh?" suara Luhan menginterupsi pendengarannya.

"Aku? Lihat saja sendiri" jawab Baekhyun ketus

"Kau cemburu, ahahaha" goda Luhan. Ia melanjutkan, "Kau harus cepat-cepat mencari jodoh! Kau sudah kuliah semester 3 tapi sama sekali belum pernah berpacaran," ejeknya

"Yak jie! Jangan membuka aib aish" protesnya kesal. Yang lainnya malah justru tertawa.

Baekhyun yang kesal justru menatap ke arah jendela dan kembali menggerutu.

Setengah jam berlalu, mereka memutuskan bangkit dan pergi ke parkiran. Namun ditengah perjalanan mereka justru dihadang oleh seseorang dengan wajahnya yang panik, "Ah, Anyeonghaseyo ahjumma. Saya mencari kalian kemana-mana sedaritadi karena tak kunjung datang," ucapnya sopan.

Pria itu tampak sedikit kaget dengan kehadiran dua sosok gadis mungil. Ia lantas mendekati keduanya setelah rombongan mereka sudah jalan duluan.

"Luhan? Kenapa kau bisa ikut bersama mereka?" Tanya pria itu shock. Dan ia lebih shock lagi mendengar jawaban Luhan, "Kau –siapa?"

Pria itu berdehem berusaha menetralkan kegugupan dan keterkejutannya, "Perkenalkan, aku –Kris Wu" ia mengulurkan tangannya seraya tersenyum.

Disisi lain, seseorang yang berdiri disana menatap kedunya tak suka. Lebih tepatnya tatapan itu ditunjukkan untuk si pria.

"Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" pinta Baekhyun dengan nada tegas terkesan menuntut.

.

.

.

TBC

Pertama-tama saya ingin berterima kasih atas respon kalian di chapter pertama. Benar-benar diluar prakiraan saya XD saya pikir untuk ukuran fanfic ini responnya gaakan lebih dari 10 dan ternyata.. Jeongmal kamsahamnida~

Dan ini chapter 2 nya. Yang minta fast update, ini termasuk fast kan? xD

Maaf jika chapter keduanya ancur atau diluar perkiraan kalian. Oh iya, fanfic ini rencananya berakhir di chapter 5 atau 6 /? Yang jelas gasampe 10 chap kok. Takut-takut gabisa ngelanjut kalau kebanyakan, apalagi udah mau masuk sekolah /masih lama-_-

Sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah meluangkan membaca, mereview, memfollow, dan memfav _fanfic_ yang masih banyak kekurangannya ini. Kritik dan saran kalian saya tunggu.

Sedikit balasa review :

 **NonaLu :** Iya, Sehun orang korea asli

 **Lisasa Luhan :** Harapan kamu sepertinya belum terkabul /lirik pacarnya Sehun/

 **Ruixi1 :** gapapa modus, kan Luhan si rusa centilnya Oh Sehun seorang xD

 **RZHH 261220 II :** Maklum abis bangun koma sifat genitnya bangkit lagi /g

 **Oh Juna93 :** Saya juga baru tau xD tenang, itu jiwa Luhan gak seperti sinetron putri yang tertukar kok/?

 **Prince Changsa :** kelakuan Luhan kenapa atuh? :(

 **Mongkalee** : terima kasih~ sudah dilanjut ya :)

 **Ariviavina6 :** jiwa Luhan salah naik pesawat makanya nyasar ke soukor nih /gak

 **Kimyori95 :** kalau tertukar kasian Sehun dong nanti jadi ngondek /gak

 **Byul Hun.K :** terima kasih~ gak gimana-gimana kok/?

 **N. :** hmm,, bisa jadi xD

 **Rah :** Terima kasih~

Yang minta lanjut, ini sudah saya lanjut ya~


	3. Chapter 3

"Kau memiliki dua sifat yang bertolak belakang," ujar Nyonya Ahn sambil mengelus surai sang anak. Sedang Sehun, ia hanya menatap bingung ibunya dengan berbagai pertanyaan memenuhi pikirannya.

"Jika sedang di rumah atau bersama orang yang kau sayangi, sifat manjamu mulai mendominasi. Ekspresi serius ini–" Nyonya Ahn menepuk pelan pipi Sehun, "–hilang entah kemana,"

Pikiran Sehun mulai bekerja mencerna setiap ucapan ibunya. Ia mulai menerka-nerka siapa saja orang yang kemungkinan masuk dalam daftar 'orang tersayang' miliknya. Tiba-tiba satu nama terlintas dipikirannya,

Luhan.

Jika gadis itu kekasihnya, besar kemungkinan gadis itu termasuk dalam daftar, bukan?

Dengan sigap, Sehun membangkitkan tubuh kurusnya hingga duduk berhadapan dengan sang ibu. Ia mulai terkikik sendiri saat memilah pertanyaan perihal gadis itu yang memenuhi pikirannya. Melihat ekspresi aneh sang ibu, Sehun lantas berdehem dan kembali menetralkan ekspresinya sebelum bertanya, "Apa aku bersikap manja di depan Luhan?"

Nyonya Ahn mengangkat bahunya tak tahu. Karena memang pasalnya si gadis itu belum pernah dibawa anaknya ke rumah.

Tiba-tiba, serigai misterius menghiasi wajah tegas Sehun setelah dirinya mengambil keputusan sepihak bahwa Luhan masuk ke dalam daftar itu.

 _Mulai sekarang, aku akan berusaha menjadi Sehun-mu yang seperti dahulu, Lu Han._

.

.

.

" **SHICKSAL"**

.

 **H** un **H** an

.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Sepasang anak manusia duduk dalam keheningan. Si gadis menatap si pria penuh kebencian ditambah dengan aura kelam menyelimuti sekitarnya. Sedang si pria, dia justru melempar tatapan bingung.

"Aku tidak ingin berbasa-basi," ucap Baekhyun tegas. Ia merogoh tasnya lalu membanting robekan foto itu ke atas meja. Gadis itu kemudian menunjuk sesosok pria di dalam sana dengan dagunya seraya bertanya, "Pria itu adalah kau, benar 'kan?"

Kris tak lantas menjawab, ia justru pergi ke dapur dan kembali dengan membawa dua cangkir teh, membuat amarah Baekhyun semakin menjadi-jadi.

Kris mendesah, "Memang itu aku," jawabnya santai.

"Berarti kau pacar Luhan-jie kan?" Tanya Baekhyun menuntut. Kris tertawa remeh. Ia menyesap tehnya sebelum menjawab, "Ya, tapi sebelum–" Kris membuka laci di bawah meja, mengambil sesuatu lalu meletakkannya tepat disamping robekan foto itu, "–pria ini merebutnya dariku,"

Baekhyun terkejut saat pria itu meletakkan sisa potongan foto yang didapatnya. Dengan takut-takut ia melirik mata Kris dimana mata itu sekarang tengah memancarkan kilatan amarah.

Baekhyun dengan keraguannya bertanya, "Maksudmu?"

"Pria itu, dengan segala akal bulusnya berhasil merebut Luhan dari sisiku. Dia berhasil membuatku tidur dan terlihat seperti tengah menyelingkuhi gadis lain saat itu. Dia mengirimkan seluruh foto hasil jebakannya pada Luhan. Dia benar-benar picik," Kris menjelaskannya dengan penuh amarah di setiap ucapannya. Sampai sekarang pun, ia tidak akan pernah memaafkan pria yang sudah menyia-nyiakan Luhan-nya.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran

"Kai Kim," Kris menatap Baekhyun dengan tangan yang mengepal dibawah meja, "Dan sepengetahuanku, penyebab kecelakaan Luhan adalah karena pikirannya yang kacau setelah melihat bocah itu tengah berciuman,"

Dan mulai saat itu, Baekhyun bersumpah untuk berusaha menemukan pria tan itu. Pria yang membuat sang sepupu terbaring koma.

 _Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu Kai Kim._

..

.

..

Di bandara, suasana tak jauh beda. Seorang anak adam tampak tengah menahan amarahnya karena tak kunjung menemukan orang yang dicarinya.

"Sial!"

Dengan kesal, ia menelpon seseorang, "Jemput aku di bandara!" titahnya

" _Hey, calm down dude! Biar kutebak, kau pasti tidak menemukan kekasih dinginmu itu?"_

"Hentikan omong kosongmu itu dan jemput aku sekarang!"

..

.

..

Suasana bahagia tengah menyelimuti kediaman Oh Sehun. Lihatlah bagaimana cara mereka bercengkrama dan saling melemparkan canda tawa satu sama lain. Tak terkecuali untuk Luhan. Kecanggungannya bahkan sudah menurun drastis karena keramahan yang diberikan keluarga sang 'kekasih'. Ia benar-benar berterima kasih.

Ditengah kebahagiaannya, terselip rasa khawatir akan sosok Baekhyun yang dengan teganya meninggalkan Luhan bersama keluarga Sehun di bandara dan hingga saat ini, wangi gadis itu bahkan belum tercium oleh hidungnya.

Luhan berdecak kesal. Ia lalu mencoba menjalankan kursi rodanya demi mengambil sebuah minuman. Namun sialnya, seorang pria paruh baya tiba-tiba muncul menghadangnya.

"Kau benar-benar cantik. Maukah kau menjadi istri keduaku?" candanya. Sehun yang berdiri tak jauh darisana langsung berteriak memprotes, " _Harabeoji_ , kau sudah bau tanah, Luhan tak akan mau bersanding denganmu! Ah, ditambah lagi tenagamu itu tak sekuat dahulu. Paling satu jam sudah menyerah" ia menjulurkan lidahnya lalu merentangkan sebelah tangannya, berniat merangkul Luhan namun justru dirinya mendapat cubitan keras di paha dari sang gadis.

"Apa yang kau impikan saat koma? Bisa-bisanya berucap seperti itu!" Luhan bertanya. Entah ia harus kesal, malu, atau justru tersipu karena ucapan pria itu barusan.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Luhan, membisikkannya sesuatu yang membuat wajah gadis rusa itu memerah sempurna.

" _Byuntae_!"

Sehun tertawa keras melihat wajah Luhan yang tak ada bedanya dengan lobster rebus. Sehun berusaha menghentikan tawanya lalu menatap sang kakek yang sedaritadi menggeleng-geleng, " _Harabeoji_ , lihatlah! Aku hanya membisikkannya 'aku bermimpi dikelilingi oleh model _Victoria secret_ ' dan bam! Wajahnya.. ahaha" tawanya kembali meledak. Bahkan airmata sudah keluar dari tempatnya. Sedang Luhan? Ia hanya bisa mengumpat kesal.

" _Eomma_ ," rengek Luhan pada seseorang yang baru datang. "Ayo jalan-jalan" pintanya

"Lebih baik kau ke kamar. Istirahat dan besok baru kita jalan-jalan" titah Nyonya Ahn yang kemudian mendorong kursi roda Luhan hingga merebahkan gadis rusa itu di kasurnya.

..

.

"Aku pulang," Baekhyun membungkuk pada Nyonya Ahn yang baru membukakan pintu.

Di dalam, ia bingung sendiri. Sama sekali tidak ada orang kecuali Nyonya Ahn. Ingin rasanya menanyakan keberadaan Luhan namun ia urungkan. Suasananya terlalu canggung.

Baekhyun hanya duduk diam di sofa sambil sesekali mengganti channel tv sembari menunggu Nyonya Ahn kembali dari dapur. Kebosanannya seketika berubah menjadi kekesalan tatkala seorang pria jangkung dengan santainya masuk lalu berteriak-teriak tak jelas dengan tubuh yang sempoyongan.

Bisa dipastikan, orang itu mabuk.

Kekesalan Baekhyun bertambah ketika pria itu mendudukkan dirinya disamping Baekhyun. Ia sudah akan beranjak dari sofa, namun sial, pria itu justru menariknya duduk kembali dan menjadikan paha mulusnya sebagai bantalan.

"Chanyeol!" Nyonya Ahn yang baru kembali dari dapur memekik kaget melihat tingkah si sulung. Kata maaf terlontar beberapa kali dari bibir ranum Nyonya Ahn. Sedangkan Baekhyun? Ia hanya bisa memasang _fake smile_ walau dalam hati menggerutu kesal.

" _Eomma_ ," lirih si pria. Entah sejak kapan kedua tangan kekar itu melingkar di pinggang Baekhyun. Dengan penuh rasa bersalah, Nyonya Ahn berusaha menarik tubuh anaknya yang menempel namun sayang, pelukannya justru bertambah erat.

"Apa dia kalau mabuk seperti ini, _ahjumma_?" Tanya Baekhyun berani. Nyonya Ahn mengangguk membenarkan.

"Sepertinya ia sedang putus cinta," tebak Baekhyun. Ia lalu buru-buru melanjutkan, "maksudku, sedaritadi ia menggumamkan nama 'Yejin'" jelas Baekhyun

Nyonya Ahn bernapas lega, "Syukurlah kalau dia benar-benar putus dengan gadis itu,"

 _Eh, kenapa malah senang?_

"Dia bukan gadis baik-baik jika kau ingin tahu," Nyonya Ahn menjelaskan sambil tersenyum. Setelah berhasil menarik Chanyeol, dengan kesusahan ia membopong bayi besarnya ke kamar, melupakan bahwa wanita itu hanya berhasil menarik Chanyeol tanpa melepaskan kontak antara keduanya. Alhasil, Baekhyun pun juga ikut terseret hingga ke kamar.

"Engg.. _ahjumma_ ," panggil Baekhyun. "ya?"

"Dia masih mencengkram tanganku. Bisakah Anda membantuku?" Baekhyun mengusap tengkuknya canggung. Ia memandang miris lengannya yang dicengkram.

Setengah jam berlalu, tak ada tanda-tanda berhasil. Kini malah lengan Baekhyun sudah seperti guling; dipeluk oleh Chanyeol.

"Tidak bisa ya, _ahjumma_?" Tanya Baekhyun melas. Ia mendesah putus asa.

"Kalau begitu aku tidur disini saja," Nyonya Ahn tersedak mendengar penuturan Baekhyun.

"Eh, maksudku aku duduk disini," Baekhyun memperjelas sambil menepuk kursi kosong dibelakangnya dan tersenyum canggung. Nyonya Ahn mengangguk mengerti, "Maaf merepotkanmu, Baekhyun," sesalnya

Baekhyun menggeleng sambil tersenyum kaku.

 _Well, selamat menikmati hari sialmu Byun Baekhyun._

..

.

..

Perlahan tapi pasti, sang surya mulai menampakkan dirinya. Burung-burung mulai berkicau ditemani oleh bunyi dedaunan yang tertiup angin.

Pagi yang cukup cerah untuk mengawali hari ini. Namun sepertinya tidak secerah yang dibayangkan karena sebuah teriakan bass seseorang berhasil membuat para burung beterbangan.

"Kau siapa!?" Chanyeol bangkit dan memandang shock sosok Baekhyun. Ia juga dengan refleks menghempaskan lengan Baekhyun yang dipeluknya.

"Begini kah caramu meminta maaf setelah apa yang telah kau lakukan?" sindir Baekhyun.

"Keluar sekarang juga!" pekik Chanyeol mengusir.

Nyonya Ahn yang baru tiba hanya bisa memijat pelipisnya sembari mendesah malu. Ia berdehem, "Chanyeol, minta maaf!" perintah sang ibu.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal. Dengan setengah hati ia berlirih kata maaf, walau dalam hati ia tidak tahu siapa dan mengapa gadis itu bisa berada di kamarnya dan bodohnya lagi ia memeluk lengan gadis itu.

"Sehun dan Luhan meminta jalan-jalan. Sarapan sudah _eomma_ siapkan di meja. Kalian tidak apa 'kan sarapan berdua?" Nyonya Ahn menatap keduanya bergantian menunggu jawaban. Baekhyun dengan rela menjawab 'ya' sambil tersenyum.

..

.

..

 _Han Gang Park_ menjadi tujuan utama acara jalan-jalan mereka. Pagi ini, suasana tak seramai biasanya. Di pinggir lapangan, Nyonya Ahn serta Tuan Oh hanya memandangi sepasang muda-mudi yang saling berebut bola. Senyum tak pernah luntur dari wajah keduanya.

Mereka tak memungkiri, kehadiran Luhan ditengah-tengah keluarganya membawa pengaruh bagi Sehun. Nyonya Ahn bahkan tak pernah melihat anak bungsunya itu sebahagia ini.

"Sepertinya keputusan kita untuk membawa Luhan memang benar," gumam Nyonya Ahn. Ia tersenyum dengan kepalanya yang ia senderkan pada lengan sang suami.

"Hm. Gadis itu membawa banyak energi positif bagi Sehun," ucap Tuan Oh membenarkan.

Setelah setengah jam mereka saling berebut bola untuk memasukkan ke dalam ring, Sehun memutuskan untuk rehat sejenak, meninggalkan Luhan yang masih asik.

" _Appa_ , bisa antarkan aku membeli minum?" Tanya Sehun sembari menyeka peluhnya. "tentu,"

Beberapa menit sepeninggal keduanya, Nyonya Ahn dikejutkan oleh suara bariton seseorang yang berusaha menyapanya, "Ahn _ahjumma_?"

"Eh? Nak Jongin," Nyonya Ahn tersenyum ramah. Pria itu lantas membungkuk memberi salam dan kembali bertanya, "Bagaimana kabar Anda sekeluarga?"

"Semenjak sadarnya Sehun, semuanya terasa lebih baik,"

"Ah, syukurlah,"

"Nak Jongin, bisakah ahjumma meminta petolonganmu?"

Jongin mengangguk dengan senang hati.

"Tolong jaga dia sebentar. Aku ingin mencari Sehun dan suamiku, sedaritadi mereka belum kembali,"

Jongin kembali mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Nyonya Ahn lalu berlari kencang meninggalkan dirinya.

Ditengah keasikannya bermain ponsel, ia dapat melihat dari ekor matanya seseorang tengah kebingungan. Saat suara itu menyapa indera mendengarannya, Jongin terhenyak.

Suara itu, persis seperti milik,

"Luhan?"

"Eh? Maaf, Anda siapa? Ah, apakah Anda melihat seorang _ahjumma_ berjaket abu-abu disini?" Tanya Luhan canggung.

Jongin buru-buru menetralkan keterkejutan dan kegugupannya. Ia dengan sigap berdiri, "Ah, dia menitipkanmu padaku sebentar," ujar Jongin senormal mungkin.

Luhan mengangguk-ngangguk, "Kalau begitu, perkenalkan, aku Lu Han –kekasih Oh Sehun," sapanya.

Jongin mengepalkan tangannya. Sedetik kemudian, serigai licik sudah terpantri di wajahnya, "Perkenalkan, aku Kim Jongin dan sepertinya kau harus berusaha keras setelah ini,

karena aku–

–Juga kekasih dari Oh Sehun,"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hayo-hayo siapa yang terkecoh nebak chap kemarin Kris pacarnya Luhan? Siapa yang ganyangka pacar Sehun ternyata cowo?

Maafkeun jika chanbaek tiba-tiba muncul (efek mabok chanbaek) xD Maaf juga jika chapter kemarin kecepetan, karena sejujurnya saya juga merasa seperti itu. Tapi, semoga chapter ini enggak. Apakah masih? Atau justru kelambatan?

Oh iya, Next chap, pertempuran/? Antara kekasih OSH x kekasih OSH. Siapa kira-kira yang menang? Luhan atau Jongin?

Terakhir, terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang telah mereview, memfollow, dan memfav fanfic ini. Maaf jika masih terdapat banyak kekurangan. Kritik dan saran dari kalian saya tunggu~


End file.
